Justice League:Annihilation
by CarnageZealot
Summary: While doing his job as a vigilante,Green Arrow is killed.His head didn't even had any bullet. A strange assassin is killing every hero he meets and the Justice League doesn't even know who he is! Will they manage to catch him before he eliminates every meta-human on the planet? Is there a major evil out there pulling the strings?


**NOTE I ONLY OWN 2 CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY:the killer** **(the real name will be revealed later) and the villian ELSE IS PROPERTY OF DC COMICS.**

 **Note:The universe which this story takes place is a combination of Young Justice (tv series) and the New 52. Example:Members of The Team:Nightwing,Batgirl,Artemis,Rocket,Miss Martian and Lagoon Teen Titans have the New 52 members:Red Robin,Wonder Girl,Superboy,Kid Flash (Bart),Beast Boy,Bunker and Raven) Aqualad,Zatanna,Wally,Blue Beetle,Bumblebee and Guardian never joined The Team.**

 **Another note xD**

 **English is not my principal language so if you find any gramatical errors on this story please let me know in the reviews.I hope you like this one-shot and feel free to review it.**

 **If you got any questioms or suggestions email me at redsaber14**

Star City March 6 2015 11:24 p.m. henchman-You'll never catch me! Green Arrow-Really? You don't seem to have super-speed. Now,tell me,when are the drugs arriving? henchman-And what makes you think i'm gonna tell you?! Green Arrow throws a rope arrow that captures the criminal. henchman-unnff! Green Arrow-I was thinking of sticking an arrow on your leg. henchman-OK!OK!I'll tell you! Wednesday! 8'o'clock! Star City Docks! Green Arrow-Thank you for your cooperation. *police sirens in distance Well,it seems the cops are coming. Don't go anywhere! Star City 12:45 p.m. ?-I have the target on sight. Green Arrow-AARRGGH! News Reporter-Good morning citizens of Star City,today is a dark day for the superheroes, the vigilante Green Arrow was found dead at 1:30 a.m. while he was on identity of the killer is yet unknown. 1 week later Metropolis March 12 2015 10:30 p.m. ?-I'm on my way. ? when you're done. Martian Manhunter-At last,home. _*beep *beep_ J'onn-Yes? Batman (Via commlink)- _I have finished my investigation on Oliver's death. There were no traces of gunpowder or handprints_ _on the scene. I checked Oliver's head to see if i could find the bullet but there was nothing. I also checked the security_ _cameras nearby but i couldn't see nothing. It's like if a ghost had killed him._ J'onn-Thanks for the information,Batman. I'll see you tomorrow at the Watchtower. Batman- _Take care,J'onn._ _*beep_ When J'onn enters the kitchen,he hears a strange sound. He uses his thermal vision but he sees nothing. Then he uses his telepathic powers to scan his apartment but again,he does not sense anything. ?-It's your turn...Martian Manhunter. The flames burst out of the flamethrower directly to Manhunter's falls to the floor burned. The Martian is dead. Watchtower March 13 2015 9:20 p.m. Superman-Members of the Jusice League.J'onn is dead. Someone's attacking the League and we don't know who or why. We think he's from the future or has futuristic tech.I tried to contact the Legion of Superheroes but they didn't responded. Batman-This is a new the first time,we fear the Justice League might end will organize a press conference at the United Nations H.Q. in 4 days. 2 days later,Madame Xanadu is found dead at her house.A couple hours later Constantine is found decapitaded at J.L. Dark H.Q. Because of this,the Justice League Dark is disbanded. United Nations HQ March 20 2015 11:30 a.m. (Superman)-Good morning citizens of the United States of America and other fellow countries,as you may know,in this past 2 weeks we have lost 4 big Arrow,Martian Manhunter,Madame Xanadu and John Constantine.I know you're 're scared i promise you,we will find who is doing this! ?-I'm in position. Superman-He will be appreh- The shots of the sniper rifle doesn't make any sounds. (Canary)-*UGH* Flash-DINAH! (Publico)-AAAAAAHHH! RUN! (Booster Gold)-AAHHGG Batman-NO! (Hawkman)-Be care-UGH Superman-Go to the Watchtower! Cyborg,open a portal! Cyborg opens a boom tube and G.L.,Flash,W.W. and Aquaman enter with Canary's,Hawkman's and Booster Gold's uses all of his different vision abilities but the only peaple with guns are the security guards and cops that were helping people to get out of there. Batman-Where is he?! Superman-I don't know! The only people with guns are the security guards! Batman-Shit! Watchtower Few hours later Superman-WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE WHILE SOME INVISIBLE MANIAC KILLS EVERY HERO HE SEES! G.L.-Who do you think is the killer? Flash-Deathstroke? Batman-He's in Blackgate. Aquaman-Deadshot? Batman-Bell Reve. Cyborg-Copperhead? Batman-Arkham Asylum. Wonder Woman-And Luthor? Superman-Iron Heights.I've been watching him even before Oliver's death. G.L.-Jason Todd? Batman-He's in a mission at Tamaran with the Outlaws,Hal. Cyborg-We should protect the younger heroes. The Teen Titans and the Young Justice. Flash-What do you suggest? Cyborg-They should stay here until we catch the killer. Flash-Sounds like a good plan,but, what if they don't want to. Batman-I'll talk to them. Bludhaven 9:00 p.m. ?-I have killed 7 heroes in a month. ?-Very good, plan is working. ?-Who's my next target? ?- The Teen Titans. 2 weeks later. Central City April 3 2015 4:27 p.m. Kid Flash-Are you thinking in Cyborg's plan,Red? Red Robin (cellphone)-Of course,Bart,but i'm not the kind of guy who runs away when there are problems. Kid Flash-I know Red,but i think it is a good plan. Red Robin (cellphone)-Were are you now? Kid Flash-In my ? Red Robin-It's nothing,just wanted to know your location in case something happens. Kid Flash-Hey Red i'll call you brought pizza. Red Robin-See you later,Bart. Barry-Who wants pizza? From Italy! Bart-Me! I'm hungry! Next day... Red Robin-Titans! I've got an alert! It's Radiox. Raven-Radiox? Who's Radiox? Beast Boy-Anthony Klett worked at Metropolis Nuclear Plant until his co-worker pushed him into a chamber of nuclear survived and turned into the monster 's like Plasmus's little brother. Raven-Oh The Titans rush to the garage were the T-Jet is ready to Robin takes the pilot seat and Bunker takes the co-pilot Titans reach Central Park and they see Radiox smashing police cars and attacking the people. R.R.-Raven,Kid Flash,get the civillians out of the area! The rest will battle Radiox with me. Titans,go! After 1 hour battling Radiox,the Titans finally defeat him. ?-I'm in position. ? (commlink)- _Good._ ?-You're first,Superboy. Superboy-UGH Red Robin-SUPERBOY! Superboy-Red... Tim-NOO Superboy-... W.G.-My God... ?-The Kriptonian's clone is dead.I'll finish the others. _*ACTIVATING SNIPER-DRONES*\_ _\_ _*SNIPER-DRONES ONLINE*_ _*SNIPER-DRONE #1 OBJETIVE :RAVEN_ _*SNIPER-DRONE #2 OBJETIVE :WONDER GIRL_ _*SNIPER-DRONE #3 OBJETIVE :SOLSTICE_ _*SNIPER-DRONE #4 OBJETIVE :BEAST BOY_ _*SNIPER-DRONE #5 OBJETIVE :KID FLASH_ _*SNIPER-DRONE #6 OBJETIVE :BUNKER_ ?-Autorization Code:HJGK2814 _*Autorization Code Acepted_ _*FIRING IN 3...2...1..._ Red Robin-UGH! Raven-AAAGH! Solstice-AAGH! Beast Boy-UUUNNG! Wonder Girl-AAAAGGHH! Kid Flash-UUGGH! Bunker-UGH! Skitter-AAARGH! In the blink of an eye,the Teen Titans are dead... Cat Grant-More heroes have time,the Teen Titans defeating Radiox,some witness say Superboy was the first to in an instant,they all fell dead with holes in their the Justice League arrived,they were too late. As the months passed,more heroes ,Zatanna,Hawkgirl,Ice,Fire,Plastic Man,Animal Man,Vixen,Blue Beetle,Metamorpho,Atom,Starfire,Bumblebee,Black Lightning,Cyborg,Katana,Aqualad,Tempest,MadameXanadu,Robin,Spoiler, Batwoman,Hawk,Dove,Huntress,Catwoman,Red Arrow,Red Hood,Guardian and Equinox were some of the dead ,Captain Atom,Supergirl,Stargirl,Simon Baz,Vibe and joined the League. September 13 2015 10:04 a.m. ?-Good work eliminating Earth's have murdered 30 metahumans in 6 months and the Justice League has no idea who is killing them.I'm almost impressed...Weaponizer. Weaponizer-I'm a bounty 's my job. ?-The plan is working to perfection. Weaponizer-Who's my next target? ?-The pawns of the Justice Young Justice... Mount Justice September 13 2015 1:05 P.M. Batgirl-How much more do we have to stay locked at our own house?! Nightwing-Until we catch the killer,Barbara. Artemis-Really? Last time I checked there were 30 heroes dead! Green Arrow is dead! The Titans are dead! What if the killer comes here and he kills us all?! Rocket-He can't. The cave is sealed. The only way to enter or exit is through the teleporters. Miss Martian-Rocket is right, safe here. ?-That's what you think. Before they can do anything,Weaponizer kills Miss Martian and he shoots his laser gun at Artemis's arm and it disintegrates. Artemis-AAAARRRRGGGHHH! Then he kills Lagoon Boy with a shot in his Nightwing,Batgirl and Artemis remain. Artemis-Why are y-you doing t-this? Weaponizer-It's my job,little punk. Nightwing-Were are you?! Weaponizer-*laughs Weaponizer deactivates his cloaking Artemis there is a tall man in black and red armor,a black helmet with red eyes and in his suit,all kinds of futuristic gadgets and weapons including his sniper rifle which he used to kill all tose heroes. Weaponizer-Let me introduce myself. My name is Weaponizer. I'm a bounty hunter from the 31rst century. And you 3 will be the only ones who will know that. He then kills Artemis with a shot in her head. Batgirl-YOU SON OF A B- _*BLAM_ Batgirl falls to the floor dead. Nightwing-NOOO! Full of anger and hate,Nightwing attacks Weaponizer but Weaponizer has enhanced reflexes so he quickly dodges the attack and kills Nightwing with his laser gun. He then plants bombs through the Cave and he leaves. A few minutes later the whole mountain explotes. 2 months pass and the total of dead heroes ascends to twelve months there are 200 heroes fear that the Earth might run out of heroes,the Justice League sends almost all the villians to the Phantom the Joker,Lex Luthor,Brainiac,Darkseid,Circe,Reverse Flash,Ocean Master and Sinestro couldn't be remaining heroes are Superman,Wonder Woman,Green Lantern,Shazam, Captain Atom,Adam Strange and .Batman was so occupied trying to find the killer in his Bat-Computer,that he didn't knew Weaponizer entered the Wayne Manor and murdered Alfred and Bathound. He entered the Batcave and killed Batman ,he hacked Batman's Twitter account and twitted: "I am Batman." and a picture of his unmasked corpse .The media went crazy and Wayne Enterprise was shut day,the Flash Family was were found at the Flash Museum cut in Flash Museum was closed... Hall of Justice March 5 2016. 12:35 a.m. Superman-What are we going to do? We're all that's left of Earth's heroes. Captain Atom-Green Lantern,were are John's,Guy's and Kyle's rings? Hal-Their rings already found their replacements but the're not from this planet. Wonder Woman-If we're all that's left,he will go here to kill could hide and ambush him. Weaponizer-That won't work.I'm already here. Wonder Woman-SHOW YOURSELF KILLER! Weaponizer-Why? You're scared? Superman scans the whole Hall but doesn't see anything. Weaponizer-That won't work, technology is x10 more advanced than yours. I'm invisible to any kind of vision ability or radar,including 's how I killed J'onn J'onzz so fast and know,i could kill you all whenever I want.I could start with you Clark,or with you Diana. Or maybe...with Hal. Adam Strange-You sick bastard! Show yourself! Weaponizer-What did you said? Adam Strange-UUNNGGH Adam Strange falls to the floor with a hole in his head,blood pouring out. Superman-WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! Weaponizer-Oh right,i didn't introduced myself. Name's Weaponizer. I'm a bounty hunter from the 31rst didn't the League of Superheroes stopped me? Because I killed them. Every single one of .I still remember when they all begged me mercy. When Saturn Girl was crying while I raped her. Superman-No...This isn't real... Weaponizer-Oh it is. You're wondering how I ended up here in the ,it turned out Cosmic Boy was still alive and he activated a time portal,when he was about to enter I disintegrated his I was about to kill him,that bastard pushed me through the portal and I ended here in this filthy decade. With no means to return home,i searched the entire planet and studied all of this era's heroes until I found something in the North Pole.A the ship there was something,a machine.I helped him rebuild his ship and once it was ready I told him about told me he was capable of building a time he maked me a deal:I had to eliminate you all and he would build a time machine to sent me home. And now i'm here killing you one by one. -YOU MONS-AARRGGHH! Weaponizer-2 down,5 to go. Captain Atom-AAARRGH! Weaponzer-I mean,3 down,4 to ,i need math class again. Green Lantern-Wait! Don't kill us! Let's make a deal. Weaponizer-*laughs You're so adorable. Green Lantern-UUGGKK Shazam-No! Weaponizer-Hey! Look at what time is it. 12:44 a.m. And today is March 6. You know what that means Superman? Superman-Oh no...Oliver... Weaponizer-Oh 1 minute,i shall end what I started with Green Arrow. Wonder Woman-We could have built you a time machine! Weaponizer-Oh really? You would have built a time machine for a expert assassin and bounty hunter?! You're all liars! Superman-AAAARRRGHH! Wonder Woman-CLARK! NO! Wonder Woman rushes to were Clark is. W.W.-No...C-Clark...please... Weaponizer-Hey,look at the time.12:45 a.m. W.W.-Why are you doi- Weaponizer-Oh shut up already! *BLAM Wonder Woman-UUGGNN And with that single shot,Earth no longer has 's protectors are gets teletransported to outer space while the Hall of Justice and the Watchtower blow up. Destructor Outer space _?-Good work eliminating Earth's heroes Weaponizer.I have done my part of the time machine is ready._ _Weaponizer-It has been a pleasure working with you for building a time I have to go to my decade._ _*IMPUT CHRONOLOGICAL COORDINATES_ _Weaponizer-31rst Century,Earth,Metropolis_ _*CHONOLOGICAL COORDINATES ACCEPTED_ _*TRANSPORTING TO 31rst CENTURY IN 3...2...1..._ In a flash of light,Weaponizer travels to the 31rst century. ?-At last,without heroes to stop me,the humans shall be name is Brainiac,and Earth is mine! **So,i really hope you liked it! Remember to leave a review! As i said earlier,english isn't my first language so if the story has some errors please let me know. Anyway,thank you so much for reading it.I'm planning on doing another but it has to do with super powered teens ;). Until next time ! :)**


End file.
